Hold my Breath
by seren23
Summary: Jess didn't really mind working the night shift.  Jess/Becker.  One-shot.


**Title:** Hold my Breath  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Primeval  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Jess Parker/Hilary Becker  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>Warning:<strong> none really  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> They are not mine. And the title of the fic comes from the song _And I'll Hold my Breath_ by Ellie Goulding.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season five.  
><strong>AN:** For **morrigans_eve** who wanted Jess and Becker in the ARC during a night shift. Beta'd by the fabulous **fringedweller**.

**Summary:** Jess didn't really mind working the night shift.

* * *

><p>Jess covered her yawn with her hand and absently brought up a screen on the ADD that showed absolutely nothing happening. She looked around the utterly empty Hub and made a face.<p>

She checked her watch for the fifth time in at least fifteen minutes and groaned softly to see that it was only 2:30 am. She had another five hours until the day shift turned up.

If the day shift turned up.

"You know," Becker's voice had her swivelling in her chair, "I never thought to include a bloody flu shot in the round of vaccines that everyone is required to get. I can't believe how short-staffed we are."

Jess chuckled and watched him head her way, looking as bored as she did.

"Well, now you know," she said. "I got mine at my surgery a month ago."

"Me too," he said rolling a chair over and sitting down heavily. "I can't believe they made you pull a double shift, Jess."

"Oh, I was happy to help," she said honestly, stretching her arms over her head and rolling her neck to work out the kinks. She missed Becker's eyes travelling over her chest and then darting away. "Dave looked awful. And he was running a fever, poor thing."

"Hmmph," Becker said arching an eyebrow. "Flu shots. For everyone. It's going to be mandatory."

"Yes, Captain," Jess said smiling. "Anything you say, Captain."

He gave her a look and nudged her chair with his boot, making her spin.

"Ack! Jerk!" she said laughing and flailing a little as she stopped the chair.

Becker just grinned and watched her regain control, but his grin slipped a little as he asked, "What are those?"

"What are what?" she said looking at the screen. "Is there an alert? I didn't hear anything."

"No, no," he said. He pointed at her feet. "What are those?"

Jess looked down at her black ballet flats. "Well, where I come from, they're called shoes."

"They're not like your usual,"- he made a gesture with his hands she assumed to signify heels - "they're kind of...flat."

"Hence the fact they're called flats," she said and telling the twelve year old inside to stop squeeing about the fact that he noticed her shoes. "I put them on to have a bit of a break. The shoes I had on earlier were uncomfortable."

"Oh." He kept staring at her feet and she felt like she should say something, but it was beginning to feel like another one of those moments between them where something began to simmer and her stomach filled with butterflies and his eyes went soft and her fingers itched to touch him, but then the moment was broken by something like a dinosaur or 'security stuff' or Connor or a cornucopia of other things.

So, Jess kept very still and watched him. His eyes inched their way up the length of her legs, up her torso, to land on her face which felt quite warm.

"Do they hurt?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she asked feeling dazed and almost drugged by the way he looked at her.

"Your feet," he said his voice going low. "Do they hurt?"

"No, just a little cramped," she said fighting the urge to press her hands to her mid-section to still the butterflies currently holding a rave in her stomach.

His expression turned thoughtful, as if something had just dawned on him and he rolled his chair closer to the ADD platform and to her.

He glanced down once, and then back up to her. Without saying a word and keeping his eyes focused on her, he let his hand drift down the length of her calf, curled his hand around her ankle and lifted her leg so that her foot rested on his thigh.

Jess felt her jaw drop and could only watch as Becker removed her ballet flat and begin to massage her foot.

She thought about saying something cheeky to relieve the tension that had settled over them, but she stayed mute. Her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers worked magic into her skin and muscles.

As his thumbs kneaded the ball of her foot, she let out an involuntary sigh and her eyes closed. She thought she heard his breathing hitch, but just leaned her head back to rest against the top of her chair.

Her body adjusted to allow him more access to her foot and distantly she knew this meant her skirt must have risen slightly, but she couldn't be bothered to pull it back into place as that would require taking her mind off of the wonderful sensations he was causing in her foot.

His thumb pressed into and travelled up the line of her arch and she moaned.

"Oh, dear God," she murmured still lost in a wave of pleasure and relaxation. "It's been far too long since anyone besides me has touched me like this."

Becker's hands froze. Jess's eyes popped open. "Oh, God. I said that out loud. Oh, God. That was highly inappropriate. Oh, God."

She made to pull her foot out of his hands, but he held on tightly. Jess bit her lip and looked everywhere but at him.

His hands covered her foot, cupping the arch and wrapping around her ankle.

"May I have my foot back?" she asked quietly.

"No, you may not," he said just as quietly. "I'm not finished with it."

"You-you're not?" she asked finally daring to look at him

He just shook his head. She stared at him for a few moments and then relaxed again. He resumed massaging. Once he was fully satisfied that he had worked out all of the stress from her left foot, he picked up her right foot and started the process over again.

Jess kept her eyes open this time and alternated between watching his hands on her foot and watching his face.

When he'd paid the equal amount of attention to her right foot that he'd paid to her left, he stopped and just looked at her.

Any remaining hesitation or trepidation in Jess evaporated with the look he gave her. Her body felt languid and ready and she just smiled at him, a slow, soft smile.

He didn't smile back but the lines in his face disappeared and he looked relieved, like he had just found something he'd spent a very long time looking for.

Becker pulled his chair to right in front of her and reaching up, he grasped her waist and pulled her to the very edge of her chair. She rested her hands on his shoulders. He gave her a tiny wink that made her start in surprise and then lifted her off her chair and sat back down in his and she happily let her legs fall to either side of his thighs as she straddled his lap.

Her skirt was bunched up around the tops of her thighs and she didn't care. She traced his cheekbones and jawline with her fingers, then carded her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp.

He let out a sigh and leaned forward to press a kiss to her collarbone, her neck, then below her ear.

Jess shuddered and her lips parted. She scooted forward on his lap and Becker tightened his grip on her waist and then smoothed his hands down over her bottom.

He lifted his head and moved towards her so slowly she thought she would simply burst from the anticipation, but when his lips met hers everything faded away.

All Jess felt was his mouth moving gently then more insistently over hers. His tongue darted out to taste her lips and she opened, welcoming him in. He made a sound low in his throat and pulled her even closer, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Her hands continued to massage his scalp and the back of his neck while they kissed, alternating between frantic, surging kisses and calm, lazy brushing of lips.

Eventually, Jess let her head fall back as he mouthed along the curve of her jaw and neck.

"When is the day shift due in?" he asked the vibrations of his voice against her skin making her shiver.

"In about five hours or so," she replied letting her hips roll against his.

"Hmmm, that's quite a bit of time to kill," he said thrusting up slightly. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Well, I've been told I'm rather brilliant," Jess said leaning down to nip at his ear. "I think I can come up with something."


End file.
